Such Great Heights
by justfits92
Summary: Ellie is graduating from University and moving on with her life. She is ready to take the world by storm when she receives a job offer from the L.A. Times. It means facing her past and her future. It means facing Craig Manning. What happens when they are thrown together once again? Will it ever work? (Crellie- Craig X Ellie) R&R Will be updated regularly!
1. Wherever You Will Go

**Authors Note: I do not own Degrassi or gain anything from writing this. Just the enjoyment of getting to write the characters I've loved for years. I will be updating this fairly regularly. This is going to follow Ellie graduating and moving on with her life. Craig will come into it fairly quickly though. R &R guys. Thanks for reading!**

Ellie had never been one for gooey sentiment. It just wasn't who she was. She tried not to overthink things too much. Her past had taught her that overthinking any situation was far too risky. It always got her hurt. Always. But here she was, overthinking everything once again. Ellie was due to graduate in three days. Three days and her whole life was going to be drastically different. She was going to miss university. Sure it wasn't perfect. But she had worked her way up to editor at the core. She had a great group of friends (well okay she had Marco but to her that counted as a great group of friends), and she knew what she was doing when she was in school. She knew how to be a student.

She was luckier than most of her journalism classmates who were about to face the reality of limited employment. She had great options unlike most. Her past experience interning for Caitlin Ryan in high school gave her a few good networking opportunities not to mention she had been editor for two years now and knew quite a few higher ups around Toronto from the experience. But her options were exactly what had her so confused now. She had been offered three jobs: a job writing for the entertainment section in the Toronto Sun, a job working for Clash magazine covering emerging artists around the UK, and a job working for the Arts & Entertainment section of the L.A. Times.

She knew that Clash wasn't really an option. It was an ocean away and with her dad still struggling with PTSD, being across the globe wasn't something she felt comfortable with. Everyone kept telling her to take the job at the Toronto Sun and stay put. But it wasn't the better of the two jobs. Sure taking the job in Toronto would be easy but it didn't pay nearly as well as working for the L.A. Times plus L.A. had a much better entertainment industry and she could certainly work her way much further up the chain of command there. It wasn't that far of a plane ride either when push came to shove. But there was one big issue that still clouded her decision: Craig Manning.

Craig was still in L.A. He was thriving there in fact. She and Craig had kept contact since she was there last. He had remained sober and had a blossoming music career that was successful enough for him to pay the bills but still offered him the opportunity to avoid being around the toxic influences that sent him towards cocaine in the first place. He and Yvette had broken up a few months after she last visited L.A. He was single and free. And she was still desperately in love with him.

She worried that she was making her decision for the wrong reason. Her and Craig had been doing this 'will they-won't they' game for five years and by now she realized it was all a mess and would never happen. But there was still a part of her that had hope. A small convoluted part of her that just couldn't give up on the fucked-up amazing guy he used to be when she first fell for him. She worried that she would choose L.A. for the wrong reasons and choose it not because the job was better but because it would give her one last shot at getting Craig. She didn't want to make a decision that would put her heart in harm's reach once again. But she was tempted.

Ellie figured that the only person that could give her an unbiased opinion on what she should do would be Marco. Marco Del Rossi, her best friend since 10th grade. Her first kiss, her first heartbreak, and the best friend she ever had. He would tell her what to do, even if he didn't like the advice he was giving. Ellie pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted Marco to see if he was free. Ellie waited about twenty minutes, busily packing up her Core office into a small box. Marco replied that he could meet her at the Dot in twenty minutes. She packed the last of her things and grabbed the box off her desk. She turned around to take one last look and stared at the box in her hand, in disbelief that four years of work could fit in one small box. She sighed and whispered 'Goodbye' under her breath and turned off the lights. She closed the door and quickly walked to the Dot.

By the time she got to the Dot, Marco was there chatting with Spinner at the counter. Ellie smiled at them both and placed the box on the ground and then took a seat next to Marco. "So what's up El? Existential crisis?" Marco said with his signature sigh. "Ah, you know me too well…" Ellie said sarcastically "Spin, can I get a ham and cheese panini and a mocha latte?" she asked Spinner. Spinner nodded and walked away to go make her order. Marco stared at her expectantly "Well? What is it El?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm having some trouble making a decision about this whole job situation…" Ellie trailed off. Marco looked at her confused and said "Wait, I thought you had already turned down the Clash job? What's the confusion here? Are you contemplating unemployment or something? I can already tell you that's a bad idea" Ellie looked away and bit her lip nervously "So um okay… I might have not mentioned all the job offers I got" she said looking at him seriously. "Mkay… so you turned down the Clash right?" Marco clarified. Ellie nodded her head. "So what other job could possibly rival working for the Sun?" Marco asked her.

"Just so you know, I didn't go to them! They came to me. Caitlin put in some calls… she figured she kinda owed me after the whole Jesse thing." Ellie said quickly, afraid Marco would think she was actively chasing Craig to L.A. "Out with it Nash!" Marco said exasperated. Spinner came over with her latte and a cappuccino for Marco and placed Ellie's sandwich on the counter. He quickly went to go take the order of some Degrassi students that had just walked in the door. "I got an offer from the L.A. Times" Ellie blurted out. Marco sat there, looking at her stunned.

"L.A? Really? So is the debate really about the job El or is this about Craig, again?" Marco said frustrated that Ellie hadn't told him about this prior to now. "It's not about Craig. At least, I don't think it is. Honestly, I can't even be sure. It's the better job for sure. The money is better, the prospects of moving up are greater, the music scene is much more up and coming. If Craig didn't live there, I wouldn't even be debating it. But he does. And I am debating it. Because we both know how this goes." Ellie said as she took a big swig of her latte.

Marco took a sip of his cappuccino and was quiet for a moment. "El… I don't want to tell you not to take the dream job. I can't tell you not to take the dream job. But at the same time, I want to shake you and tell you that there is nothing worse that you could do for yourself. I love Craig, I do. But you and him are like fire and gasoline, separately you are fabulous, but together you go down in a flaming burst of destruction." he told her kindly. "I want you to be happy, you know that. And I want you to follow your joy because you have earned that more so than most people I've ever seen. But don't go for him. If you go, go for you. And only you."

Ellie nodded and put her head on Marco's shoulder. "I'm fucking terrified you know. Of moving on. Of all of this. Of not being with you" Ellie said sadly. "Hey! You will always be with me. This…" he said motioning between the two of them "This is for life. You can't get rid of me now." Marco said sadly as he placed his head atop hers.

The next three days went by in a blur. Before Ellie knew it, it was graduation day. The day went by in flash. She could hardly remember the speeches or the special keynote speaker but she remembered every detail of watching Marco cross the stage. She remembered every part of that feeling of walking across the stage herself and staring out at the people she loved. She knew as she was walking across the stage that she hadn't put in all that work for nothing. She knew that she owed it to herself to put this stage of her life to rest and move forward. She knew what she had to do. She had to follow the dream. She had to move forward. She had to go to L.A.


	2. Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)

**Author's Note: First of all, I don't own Degrassi. Second, I really appreciate your guys reading this. It means so much to me**

"So… L.A. huh?" Marco said quietly as he sat in the corner of Ellie's old childhood room. She had temporarily moved back in with her parents post-graduation while she secured housing for her move to L.A. "Yeah… L.A. I think it's my best option career-wise" Ellie said looking at him hopefully. Ellie didn't want to upset Marco. He was her best friend and his support meant more to than anything else. Marco looked down pensively and nodded his head. "So, when is this going down? I'm sure they didn't give you too much time to dilly-dally, right?" he asked her. "I need to start in two weeks from Monday. I have to be there ready to go by then at the very least. I have a meeting with the boss that day at 9 a.m. I got in touch with Paige who called Manny (since she knows everyone in that next of the woods) and she set me up with a friend of hers who is a landlord of some housing complex in central L.A. The place should be ready next week or so they tell me. It'll cost me an arm and a leg but Paige went and checked it out and verified it wasn't a total shit hole so… that's the plan" Ellie said matter-of-factly, trying to pack up a big rack of CD's she had owned since she was a teenager.

"How do you plan on moving all this stuff? You can't actually be considering mailing it all to the new apartment?" Marco asked skeptically. Ellie laughed "Yeah, like I have that much money after paying first and lasts month rent on the new apartment! No, my Dad gave me his old beat up civic for graduation so I am just going to pack it up and drive it out I guess. It's at least a little cheaper than shipping it all." Ellie told him, gingerly taking her old posters of the wall and rolling them up.

Marco cracked a smile and stood up from his chair and grabbed Ellie's shoulders. "You know what this means Ms. Nash?" he said excitedly. Ellie shook her head confused and said "That I need to invest in some boxes before attempting to throw this stuff into my car?" Marco rolled his eyes and said "No, this means road trip. This means: you, me, junk food, loud music, and a long drive to L.A. together. C'mon it'll be great! I can help you split up the driving time. You can get an extra set of hands to help unpack once we hit L.A. and it'll be like one last big you-me thing before we aren't able to live in the same place" Marco said with a puppy face. Ellie smirked at him and said "You do realize that this trip is going to take days right? Literally, google maps said it's going to take 37 hours of driving alone. Assuming we sleep at night and we stop for food, we're talking around a weeks worth of driving. Do you seriously think you can handle being stuck in a car with me for that long Marco?"

"With you? Hell yeah. This is our chance to just have this wild crazy adventure before you become miss journalism extraordinaire and I become a boring high school English teacher at Degrassi" Marco said with a laugh. Ellie stared at him with a small look of shock and a smile. "You got offered a job at Degrassi? Why didn't I know this already? Sneaky much?" Ellie laughed. Marco looked at the ground and laughed "Uh yeah actually. Ms. Kwan decided it was time to leave. Her and her husband are moving up to Montreal to be near family so I'm going to be the grade 9 and 10 English teacher. Wild, huh? Me teaching at our old high school, who would've thought." Marco said. Ellie nodded and told him "I'm really happy for you. You're going to be great. You always were good at connecting with people. Teaching will suit you especially at Degrassi" Ellie started to grab the last remnants of clothing she hadn't packed already when Marco stopped her and gave her a big hug. "So when we leaving?" Marco said with a sigh. "Friday?" Ellie said with a shrug. Marco nodded and they continued packing in comfortable silence.

The week passed so quickly Ellie could hardly comprehend it. It was Thursday night already and Ellie had already packed her car so as to be ready to leave bright and early in the morning. She promised her parents they would have one big dinner before she headed out. They were taking the move fairly well but she could tell it was hard on both of them. Her and her mother still had a shaky relationship from the years of neglect she imposed on Ellie. Her father was still struggling to get back to some semblance of normalcy to top it all off. But they both understood that this was what she needed to do. And they both wanted her to go after her dreams. She felt guilty to leave them but she knew that it was her turn to do something for herself.

She walked downstairs to see her mother sitting on the couch watching the news while her father read a book in the corner. "Ready to go sweet pea?" her father said, noticing her standing on the upper landing of the stairs. Ellie nodded and grabbed her coat as her parents grabbed theirs. They headed out to the car and drove to a little Italian restaurant that they had frequented back before her father had deployed the last time. Her father had called in advance to book reservations so they were seated quickly upon their arrival. Ellie could tell her parents were apprehensive about something. They kept making small talk, which was unlike them. "What's going on? Why are you guys acting so nervous?" She asked them. They looked taken aback that she had been so forthcoming. She could see her mother sigh and her father grabbed for her mother's hand.

"Eleanor, honey. There is something we wanted to discuss with you before you left" her mother said with a small grimace. Ellie squinted her eyes critically at them both, trying to assess what was about to be said. "Okay, so spill" she said shortly. "Well, with you moving and all. We… we thought that perhaps it was time we moved on with our lives as well" her father said, looking into her eyes seriously. "Moving on? What do you mean?" she asked with a confused look. "We've given up our lease on the house" her mother said quickly. Ellie stared at them shocked. "So where are you going?" Ellie asked them skeptically. "Moncton, to retire. I think it's time that I threw in the towel. I won't be going back to the army and without you here, neither of us really wish to stay in Toronto." Her father told her seriously. Ellie nodded, processing the information.

She wanted them both to be happy. She was going after her own happiness so it only seemed fair to accept that they would do the same. It seemed so final though. They were all going to be done with Toronto. If this didn't work out for her, she wouldn't be going home to Toronto like she'd always imagined. She had to make this work. With a heavy heart and a somewhat fabricated smile, Ellie said "I'm really happy for you guys! I think that'll be great Dad. Really." Her parents smiled and look relieved that she had taken the news well. They spent the rest of dinner laughing and talking about her plans for L.A. and about the new apartment they had found right by Magic Mountain Water Park.

That night, Ellie had trouble sleeping. She felt like she needed some closure to this chapter of her life. Her parents were moving. She was moving. Her life in Toronto had come to an abrupt end and she felt she needed to commemorate it in some way. She tiptoed out of her room, careful not to wake up her parents, and then went out the front door. She didn't really know where she was headed, she just wanted to take it all in one last time before saying goodbye. Sure, she would be back. Marco was here so she knew she'd at least visit every once in a while. But it's a big difference between visiting a friend and living in a place that you call home. Toronto was no longer going to be home. It was a bittersweet end to a very complicated chapter of her life. She wondered if everyone feels this way when they move away from where they grew up. She supposed it must be so not that she really had anyone to ask.

Before she even realized it, she found herself standing in front of Craig's old garage. Joey had sold the house years ago and the lights were out in both the house and the garage. Some of her best memories were in that garage as were some of the worst. She realized that she was about to go face that part of her life too, should she wish to. She took one last look at the garage and continued walking down the street. About ten minutes later, she found herself standing on the steps of Degrassi.

It had been such a long time since she graced the halls of Degrassi. This place had shaped her and turned her into the woman she had become. This place had been where she fell in love (more than once) and where she overcame her own demons. When she thought of Toronto, this is what she thought of. These are the people that she thought of. This is what she was saying goodbye to. She stood up and stared up at the big sign overhead and with a melancholy smile, headed home. She knew it was time to take that next big step but it was certainly going to be an adjustment.

She woke up the next morning at 5 a.m. She packed the last of her things and put them into her car. She could see Marco walking up the sidewalk with a huge bag of his own things. "You never travel light, do you?" she told him with a laugh. "I needed options Ellie!" Marco said with a laugh. Ellie shook her head and went inside to say goodbye to her parents before they left.

Ellie's mom was sitting at the kitchen table when she entered. She looked at her, teary-eyed and stood up to give her a hug. "I'll be back. It's not like I'm never coming back to see you" Ellie said with a soft sad chuckle. Her mom just held her tighter and nodded. "I know baby. I know. But you're my baby so…" she said quietly crying. "Give her room to breathe Caroline. She can't leave if she can't breathe." her father said from the living room. Her mother let go and gave her father a look. He walked up to Ellie and wrapped her in his arms. "So I guess this is the part where I give fatherly advice eh?" he said smiling at her. Ellie began to cry ever-so slightly and nodded. "Well, stay safe. Call every week! Follow that dream. And most importantly, never let any guy convince you that you aren't worth the whole world, okay?" he said with a knowing smile. Ellie nodded and held onto him just a little tighter. "I love you, Daddy" she said softly. "I love you too kiddo" he told her.

She hesitantly let go and her parents walked her to the door. She walked over to the car where Marco was leaning against the hood. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded and they both got into the car quickly. She waved at her parents who stood in the doorframe and they waved back at her with sad smiles glued to their faces. She backed out the car and she headed towards the highway. She looked over at Marco, who was already falling asleep in the front seat. He had never been a morning person anyway she thought to herself. She got on the highway quickly and as she passed the sign that said 'Leaving Toronto' she knew it was all going to be okay. Or at least, she hoped.


	3. If It Means A Lot To You

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay on this one. Between my other stories and school, it's been a bit hectic. Hope you guys like it though.**

The first day of driving was absolute torture. Marco wanted to listen to Bollywood music the whole time and Ellie could barely drown out his mangled singing. She reminded herself that she loved him despite his incessant need to sing, but she still spent most of the day wanting to duct tape his mouth shut. Eventually even Marco got sick of Bollywood's Greatest Hits and took a nap. Ellie had never been so grateful for Marco to be unconscious. Ellie utilized the time to reflect on the impending new reality she was facing. She hadn't even seen her apartment yet and besides her bed, which she miraculously fit atop her car, she had very little to her name. Mostly, she wondered what Craig was going to be like when she got there.

She told him she was moving there. How could she not? He lived there and they still talked on a regular basis so it would be rude not to tell him. Not to mention she could use an extra set of hands helping to unload the car once they got there. And Craig knew the area, so he could help her get her bearings in the new area. Yet, she knew there was more to it than that. When she had called to tell him, he seemed thrilled, incandescent even. She wasn't sure how to interpret his enthusiasm. Sure, they were friends but he was far more excited than your run-of-the-mill friend about her move.

She didn't want to get her hopes up again. Craig had this way of lifting you up just to let you down in the end. She reminded herself that the move had nothing to do with Craig, but she doubted how true that was now that she was actually doing it. It did have something to do with Craig, she had to admit that to herself. She needed to know what that kiss in the airport meant to him. She needed to know if 'We will always have L.A.' actually meant that or if it was just some nicety they could say. She needed to know if he wanted her for real and if not she wanted closure. Hopefully the move would do one of those things.

After they had made it well into the states, Ellie decided she was tired for the night. She found some small motel in the middle of Gary, Indiana and woke Marco from his slumber. "Where are we?" he said still in a sleep-induced stupor. "Michigan. I need sleep. I'm gonna go get us a room. Can you look up pizza delivery in the area on your phone?" Ellie told him, parking the car and unbuckling her seatbelt. She went inside and checked in, getting them a double room at the end of a dingy hallway. She went back to the car and grabbed her stuff, motioning for Marco to follow her. They got to the room and were less than impressed by the level of dinginess, but resigned themselves to stay, they didn't really have any back up plan anyway.

"I think I found a place for pizza. Want me to call in?" Marco asked. Ellie nodded and headed into the bathroom to take a well-deserved shower. When she emerged, Marco was laying on his bed in his pajamas fiddling with the remote. "I ordered a veggie with extra cheese." he told her nonchalantly. She nodded and laid on her bed exhausted. "Hey El?" Marco asked her from his spot on the bed, finally finding the news on the television. "Yeah Marco?" Ellie said, not bothering to look up. "Do you still love Craig?" Marco asked her seriously. Ellie sat up and stared at Marco, unsure of how to answer that question.

"I guess… in a way. I don't know. It's more like he's hurt me so many times that I'm numb to it all. I obviously care about him, and yeah maybe a part of me is in love with him, and I want to know what would happen if we actually were in the same place. But at the same time, if I had to close that chapter of my life, that'd be okay too I guess" she said, stumbling over her words. "And if he decides he wants to give you two a shot when you get there? What then?" Marco said, muting the television. Ellie thought about it for a few moments. "I'd give it a shot. I'd have to know." She told him honestly. Marco shook his head and they heard a knock at the door.

Marco got up, opened the door to see the pizza guy with their food. He paid for it quickly then placed the box on the table next to his bed. Marco and Ellie both tore into the pizza like they hadn't eaten in days. They watched the news quietly, both lost in their thoughts. Ellie washed her hands and brushed her teeth then got into bed, turning out the light by her bed. Marco turned off the TV and went to the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later and turned out the lights, climbing into his bed quietly. Right as Ellie was about to drift into sleep Marco said "If he hurts you, I'll cut his balls off". Ellie laughed quietly and responded "Fair enough. Night Marco." "Night El" she heard in reply and she drifted off into sleep.

The next day was significantly easier. Marco offered to drive first so Ellie was able to relax a little bit. She even got control of the radio to Marco's chagrin. They spent the first five hours of driving listening to L.A. based bands she was hoping to write about once she started her job at the Times. By lunchtime, Marco looked like he was about to lose his mind so Ellie offered to buy him lunch of his choosing. They found a little diner right outside Des Moines, Iowa and decided that would do. They both placed their orders and were waiting for their drinks when Ellie asked Marco "So how excited are you for this new Degrassi job?" Marco smiled and shook his head "I guess I never expected to end up back where I started. But it'll be great. Let's just hope we don't have any stragglers that remember me as a student" he said with a laugh.

They had a pleasant lunch, filled with reminiscing about high school. Marco had the BLT and Ellie ordered a Philly cheesesteak. They discussed how they felt their jobs would go, what their plans for the future looked like, and how excited they were to have graduated. There was still a tension between them though. She knew Marco was being supportive because he loved her, not because he agreed with her decision. She felt bad to disappoint him but she held firm in her decision. Just as they were paying the bill, Ellie felt her phone vibrate. She took it out to see Craig's name on the screen. Marco rolled his eyes and Ellie picked up the phone, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hello?" She said politely into the phone. "Hey El. It's Craig. I just wanted to know how the two of you were doing with the driving. Haven't killed each other yet?" Craig said, the sweet sound of a laugh in his voice.

"No, not yet. We are just about to leave Des Moines. It'll be a few more days until we get there. How's everything on your end?" she asked him, walking outside behind Marco, who made a beeline for the car. "It's good. I think I might have found you some furniture from a pal of mine who's moving out of his place. I'll take some pictures and text them to you." Craig replied. Ellie smiled "That would be great. Thanks. Well, I need to head back on the road. I guess I'll see you soon then?" Ellie said to him sweetly. "Sure thing. See you soon. Bye El" Craig said. Ellie hung up the phone and headed to the car, promising Marco she would drive the next half of the day.

Ellie drove for another six hours until they reached Lexington, Nebraska. Ellie had never seen such a desolate area and it was almost unnerving. It reminded her of that Stephen King movie 'Children of the Corn' and she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling. She longed for the bustle of the city. She pulled over outside a motel that looked even more run down than the one they stayed in the night before. She went inside to find out it was closed down and deserted. She figured they couldn't drive much further considering it was already getting dark and she was hungry and tired.

"Marco, this place is deserted." She said, walking back to the car. "What do you want to do?" Marco asked her, munching on some ketchup chips. Ellie made a face at his choice in snacks then said "How about we just park here for the night and leave early in the morning?" Ellie suggested. Marco looked at her uneasy. "And if someone kills us?" Marco asked her fretfully. "Then we die. You have a better idea?" she told him sarcastically. He shook his head and Ellie got in the car, locking the doors behind her. They pulled out Marco's Ipad and turned on an old Bollywood film he had saved on it. They spent the night laughing and eating snacks, both nervous to fall asleep in such a creepy parking lot. Eventually, they both passed out in exhaustion.

Ellie woke the next morning to sunlight streaming into her face at around six thirty. Marco was dead asleep and contorted into one of the strangest positions she had ever seen. She decided she might as well keep driving and let him sleep a bit longer. She put the car in gear and hopped back on the highway. She thought about what it was going to be like when they finally arrived in L.A. What if she hated it there? What if Craig really didn't want her? She'd be all alone. She glanced over at Marco and thought about his warnings to her. She was terrified that Marco was going to be right, that Craig would just throw her to the side per usual and she would be left alone in a city she didn't know. It was too late to turn back though so Ellie sucked it up as best as she could and kept driving.

She reached Denver around ten in the morning and stopped for gas and coffee. She woke Marco to a large coffee in his hand and a donut from the store inside the gas station. Marco grunted his thanks and drank the coffee desperately. "Where are we?" he asked once he had enough caffeine to function. "Denver" Ellie said with a sigh as she sat back in the driver's seat. Marco shook his head and hopped out of the car "No ma'am. You've been driving all morning. I got it this time." He said, pulling her out of the car and motioning for her to get into the passengers seat. Ellie tried to protest but even she could admit she was exhausted and finally gave in.

Ellie fell asleep within half an hour of leaving Denver and didn't wake up until Marco tapped her on the shoulder and asked if she wanted some lunch. They were outside a Denny's and Marco was looking at her in amusement. She had apparently tangled herself in her blankets and desperately tried to untangle herself from the mess. "Where are we now?" she asked him, disoriented from sleep. "Some place called Grand Junction, Colorado" he told her, moving to get out of the car. Ellie got out and followed him into the Denny's.

They ate silently, both tired from the constant driving. "I have an idea" Marco said, as they both sipped on coffee after they had eaten all they could. "Okay shoot" Ellie replied, stuffing her mouth full of the last of her apple pie. "Let's take a pit stop on this trip. Just one." Marco said, pulling out his puppy eyed look. Ellie eyed him suspiciously. "Where?" she finally asked. "It's on the way, no worries El" Marco said with a smile. "Where Marco?" she asked again, getting frustrated. "Vegas!" Marco said with mischievous smile. "You can't be serious?" Ellie said with a laugh. "But I am!" Marco said smiling. "Just one night, then we can head straight to L.A. It's totally on the way anyways. Please El. Please" Marco said.

Considering the fact that Marco was doing this whole trip out of the goodness of his heart, Ellie couldn't say no. She nodded her head and sighed. She figured she might as well give Craig a call and let him know once they settled for the night. They paid the bill quickly, a new pep in Marco's demeanor. Ellie climbed in the driver's seat and Marco settled in for another few hours of driving for the day. He fell asleep watching a Disney movie and Ellie laughed when she saw him clutching the screen like a pillow. She drove about five hours from the Denny's and stopped at a hotel in St. George, Utah. She realized they would be in Las Vegas by tomorrow and laughed. Marco sure knew how to time his requests. Ellie went into the hotel and got a room before going back to the car and waking Marco.

Marco dragged his stuff into the room, which was noticeably cleaner than the last place they had stayed. He quickly hopped into a shower and Ellie figured this was as good a time as any to call Craig. Ellie went outside the room and dialed Craig's number. It took three rings before he answered. "Hello?" she heard him say from the other end of the phone. "Hey Craig, it's Ellie. Just wanted to let you know we are in St. George, Utah." she said into the speaker.

"Wow, you guys are making progress quick. Do you think you'll be here tomorrow? That's not far from here at all." Craig said excitedly. "No, not tomorrow. Marco is dragging me to Vegas tomorrow. He insisted since we were going through." Ellie said with a laugh. "Oh… okay. Well, be safe. Having all that stuff in your car could make you a target." Craig said, disappointment evident in his voice. Ellie was touched by his caring, it was unlike him to be cautious. At least, unlike the old him. "We will. I promise. We will be there the day after though, so be ready for us?" she told him. "Will do. See you soon Ellie. Bye" Craig said softly. "Bye Craig" she replied, hanging up the phone and going back into the room.

Ellie spent the rest of the night listening to Marco chatter on about how much fun they would have in Vegas the next day. She had trouble getting excited about it though. She was starting to get nervous, in fact the nerves were making her feel sick. She never realized just how close Vegas was to Los Angeles until Craig said he'd see her in 48 hours. She was going to have to face these feelings sooner rather than later and it was making her extremely nervous. She went to bed that night uneasy about what the next two days would bring and with an uneasy need to cut that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Marco woke her up bright and early the next morning, eager to get on the road. They drove the two hours to Vegas and found a nice hotel with a garage that could keep their car somewhat hidden. They checked in and both took a nap until it was almost time for dinner. Marco tore open his suitcase, searching for something particular. "What the hell are you doing?" Ellie asked him confused, laying on the bed reluctant to go out. "Getting ready. Go get your nicest dress. We are doing this right!" Marco told her as if the answer was obvious "But-" Ellie began to say. "No buts! Just do this for me please. I want tonight to be amazing okay? This is our last hurrah before I have to turn you over to Los Angeles okay?" Marco said, grabbing her suitcase and placing it on the bed in front of her. Ellie wanted to protest but decided against it.

Marco ended up dressed in the most flamboyant suit she had ever seen. He had managed to convince her to wear a short dark green dress and some silver pumps that made her much too tall for comfort. Once she was up to Marco's inspection standards (of which she was annoyed to deal with) they headed out to dinner. Ellie couldn't get her mind off of Craig though. She couldn't believe she would be with him tomorrow. That realization made her extremely on edge, so she decided a few drinks would help cut out the nerves. Over dinner, she drank three glasses of wine with her pasta, barely paying attention to what Marco was saying to her. Marco looked at her somewhat concerned but decided against saying anything. He then dragged her into the casino next door to the restaurant. The flashing lights and loud noises were far from her scene but Marco looked thrilled. They walked around the casino together for about an hour, laughing and drinking a few more free drinks. Marco decided he wanted to go play the slots but Ellie said she was a fan of card games so they agreed to meet back at the entrance in a half hour.

Rather than go play cards though, Ellie made a beeline to the bar. She was far too nervous to risk losing money she didn't have in the first place. She figured a few more drinks couldn't do too much harm. She had six martinis by the time Marco finally found her two hours later. She was chatting with some guy who was obviously trying to bring her back to his hotel room. She looked sullen and nervous and vulnerable. At this point, Marco was more than a little concerned. He coaxed her away from the bar (staring daggers at the guy who kept hitting on Ellie) and they slowly made their way back to the hotel. Marco got her into the room and then looked at her angrily. "What is with you El? This isn't like you at all." he said with venom in his voice.

"I'm fucking terrified. Why am I doing this? I am such a fucking idiot. I'm not ready to get my heart broken again. I can't do this again. What if I end up alone in L.A? Just all by myself. Am I really ready for that? And now, I can't even go home." Ellie said breaking into tears. Marco's anger faded away and he went over and put his arms around her. "It'll be okay. I promise. But you can't deal like this, okay? I'm here for you. But you have to get it under control. No more of this, got it?" he told her, putting his head on her shoulder. Ellie nodded and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. Marco handed her a jug of water and she guzzled it down, trying to avoid the hangover she knew would be present if she didn't. She hopped in the shower and then went to bed in a drunken slumber. Marco watched her sleep for a bit, worried that he shouldn't let her do this. But he knew he didn't have the power to change her mind. He crawled into bed next to her, hoping for the best.

The next morning Ellie woke with a small hangover. She felt terrible for how she behaved the night before. First thing she did was wake Marco up to apologize for her behavior. "Don't. It's okay. We all have our nights. I'd rather you have it with me here than by yourself okay?" He said before she could get the words out. She gave him a huge hug and they packed their bags. They loaded up the car then headed to breakfast. During breakfast, Ellie kept staring at her phone, wondering if she should let Craig know they were on their way soon. Marco could tell she was battling the decision and said "Don't. He knows we are coming. We will call him when we get in."

Ellie nodded and they finished breakfast slowly. They headed back to the car and Ellie hopped in the driver's seat. "You sure you don't want me to take this last bit?" Marco asked her. "No. I have to do this. I have to be the one to do this. But thanks" she told him, flashing him a nervous smile. Marco nodded his head and turned on an old playlist him and Ellie had made during their sophomore year of college. Ellie broke out into a grin and drove to the highway.

It took them roughly six hours to arrive in Los Angeles due to the immense traffic. Marco had spent the better part of an hour cursing at the idiotic drivers who refused to use their turn signals. Ellie just waited nervously as they inched down the highway closer to their destination. They finally got to their exit and Ellie followed the GPS' direction while dodging the terrible drivers around her. She pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex finally, relieved to be getting off the road. It was a nice place with a pool in the back of the complex. It didn't seem dingy but it certainly was not a palace either. There were three large white stucco buildings, each with two floors. All of the cars in the parking lot seemed well-kept so she figured the neighbors were somewhat well off. At least Paige had found her a place that seemed habitable. She parked the car in a spot in front of building C (which is where her apartment was supposed to be). Her and Marco got out of the car and tried to locate which apartment was hers. They looked at the sign on the side of the building and realized she was on the second floor, which Paige had neglected to mention. They grabbed a few of their bags and climbed the stairs slowly, trying not to slip with the luggage in tow.

Once they got to the landing, Ellie knew immediately which apartment was hers. She didn't even need to look at the number at the door. That was due to the large package sitting by the door, or rather, large person sitting by the door. There was Craig, tousled hair and leather jacket included, waiting for them by what she was sure was her apartment. Craig was sitting next to the door with a smile on his face and a notebook in his lap, casually scribbling away. He must have heard them because he suddenly looked up and made eye-contact with her. She felt like her heart was beating out of her chest and he gazed at her happily. "Ellie! Marco! You made it" he said, getting up. "Hi Craig" she said flustered, completely aware that life as she knew it had now completely changed.


	4. With Me

Author's Note: It's been a long time since I've written. I'm currently going through some pretty big changes in my life and I really wanted to revisit my old stories and finish them. I had actually left because I received some very hurtful flames on another story, which made me want to leave the site completely. However, I decided that I wanted to write for myself and those who enjoy my ideas. That being said, this is my least read story (mainly because the fandom is long gone mostly) so I figured I'd start here because these two are literally one of my top three favorite couples. Those who read, thank you for sticking with me.

There he was, in all his grungy musician glory, just sitting next to her doorway with a goofy grin plastered on his face. She hadn't realized just how much she missed that smile until he was right in front of her. He stood up, rolling up the notebook he had been writing in and placing it in his pocket. He walked towards them quickly and wrapped his arms around her in a familiar hug.

She could feel her heart beating a mile a minute after being so close to him for the first time in such a long while. The smell of his cologne was so familiar and comforting. His smile lit up her day. His mere presence was enough to turn her day around. She was instantly transported to her 17 year-old self once again without a thought. In that moment, Ellie knew she was a goner. She knew that despite any pretense she may have had about keeping him at arms length, there was no way she would be able to do it in practice. With that knowledge at the forefront of her mind, she hugged him back with as much enthusiasm as she could muster and plastered a smile on her face.

"Craig! Man, I didn't expect for you to beat us here! How's it going?" Marco said, a genuine smile gracing his features, as Craig left Ellie's arms to go a give Marco a friendly hug.

"I can't say I haven't been to Vegas once or twice since moving to L.A." Craig began, immediately noticing the grimace Ellie made. He quickly corrected himself by saying "I behaved! I promise. I went to Vegas for a few small gigs. Haven't fallen off the wagon by any means! But I know how long it takes to get here from there, so I figured I'd come by to help unload the car". Ellie smiled at him and nodded her head and said, "That's great Craig. We're all very proud of you, right Marco?" and looked quickly over to her best friend. Marco nodded quickly and awkwardly coughed, trying to change the subject.

"So how about we see the inside of this apartment huh?" Marco quickly said as Ellie pulled the keys from her pocket that Paige had sent her in the mail the week before. Ellie moved past them both and placed the key in the lock and turned it quickly, opening the door to her new home. It was bigger than she'd thought it'd be (but that wasn't saying much). The walls were blindingly white and the carpet was shaggy and outdated, but the place was clean, the bedroom was roomy, and the appliances were new. She walked through the place, a sense of calm slowly setting in. This was her new home. This was the place where she was going to make it or break it. This was the first place that was entirely hers and no one else's.

After surveying the place, Ellie walked into the living room to see Marco and Craig engaged in what seemed to be an awkward staring match. She laughed internally at the obvious tension, smiled at them and said, "How about we unload the car?" Both men bounded down the stairs and all three of them set to work unloading Ellie's (albeit limited) stuff from her car.

After almost an hour of unloading everything and desperately trying to set up her bed frame in vain (it seems she had forgotten to bring the screws she needed), the three of them laid on her floor exhausted. "How about we go grab some food? I know a few really good places in the area. What are you guys in the mood for?" Craig said from his spot on the floor. Marco piped in saying "Ooh I could really go for some Thai food. What about you El?" Ellie smiled up at the ceiling and said "Thai sounds good. Craig?" Craig hopped to his feet, offering Ellie his hand to help her up. Ellie gladly accepted and catapulted to her feet, mildly overshooting, and clumsily ending up in Craig's embrace. They stared into each other's eyes for the briefest of seconds before Ellie quickly moved away from his arms.

"Yeah… yeah, uh there is a good Thai food place about three blocks from here. Do you guys want to walk over and I can show you the neighborhood?" Craig said, stepping away from Ellie with a shy look on his face, as if he was afraid that their physical proximity had made Ellie uncomfortable. Ellie nodded at him reassuringly, as Marco gave her a tense but kind smile. The three filed out of the apartment, walking the three blocks to the restaurant.

They spent the next three hours eating delicious food and reminiscing about the good times when all they had to worry about was homework and teenage drama. Craig showed them around the area, making sure to point out all the things Ellie would need in the upcoming days. They fell back into their old rhythm of friendship. Ellie couldn't help but think to herself that maybe this could work out. Maybe this whole transition would be less of a disaster than she thought.

Once they had effectively gone through the entire neighborhood, they ended up back at Ellie's apartment. Marco looked like he was ready to fall asleep where he stood, so Ellie promptly sent him to bed, despite his protests. Ellie suddenly found her self faced with being alone with Craig in the living room of her apartment. Ellie nervously sat down on the floor in front of some boxes and started sorting out the limited kitchen items she had brought.

"So my friend Paul, the one that I told you was moving out of his place, he has a couch, a small kitchen table, and a few chairs. He's getting married next week and I guess his fiancé thinks they're a little too bachelor pad for their new house. They may not be your style but they're free so…" Craig rambled on, handing her his phone, which contained pictures of the items. Ellie looked at the phone, noting that the items seemed clean and in good condition, though she could never understand how anyone could ever pick out a lime green couch, and nodded while handing the phone back. "That would be great Craig, is there anyway you could help me pick them up? It's not like my Civic will exactly pull off picking up a couch." Ellie said with a laugh.

Craig nodded, running a hand through his hair, "Yeah definitely, he said we could come by on Wednesday night to go get the stuff, I'll see if one of my friends has a truck we can borrow". Craig walked up behind Ellie and put his hand on her shoulder, slowly turning her towards him. "El? I just… I wanted you to know… I'm really glad you're here. And if you need anything, I'm here for you. I know that I haven't always been… the most reliable person, but I really am doing much better now. I'll be here, ya know, if you ever need me" he said, vulnerability shining in his eyes. Ellie's heart fluttered at the genuine care she could see in his eyes and softly smiled.

"Thank you Craig. Truly. You've been so helpful with all this moving stuff. I have no idea how I'd pull this off without you. And I really appreciate having a friend here. Can't say that this is exactly the easiest move I've ever had" Ellie said, letting her usually guarded nature slip away. Craig moved closer just slightly, his arms on either side of the counter behind her.

"Are you doing okay with all this? The moving and your parents leaving Toronto?" Craig asked her, concern evident in his voice. Ellie looked up into his eyes then looked down at the floor nervously. His close proximity both calming and maddening to her all at the same time.

"I mean… I can't say I'm not overwhelmed. I am. And I'm sure that this whole thing will be even more overwhelming once Marco is back in Toronto and I'm all moved in with no one but myself to report back to. But, I think I'm ready. This is the best step I could make for my career and I couldn't live with the regret of watching it slip through my fingers. Sometimes, you just have to take risks, right?" Ellie answered him, looking back up into his eyes. Craig nodded, almost dazed, lightly licking his lips and staring back at her, a look of pure adoration she had only ever seen aimed at others staring her right in the face.

"Ellie… about everything before" Craig began quietly, a look of resigned desperation slowly crossing his face. Ellie cut him off and placed her hand softly on his lips. "Don't Craig… the past is the past. Any former transgressions are beyond us now. We're even, remember?" she said with a teasing smile. Craig laughed softly and nodded "I remember".

Ellie slowly moved out of the makeshift cage Craig had made between her and the counter, but Craig quickly grabbed her hand, pulling her into his embrace. "But I also need you to know that even if the past is the past, some things haven't changed. I just need you to know that." Craig said quickly before moving away from her embrace and kissing her softly on the forehead. Ellie nodded, surprised by his honest admission. Craig smiled and backed away, grabbing his jacket from the counter. "I should head out, let you get some sleep. I can come by tomorrow night after I get done in the studio if you guys want to hang out though?" he said, a bashful smile on his face.

"I'd like that" Ellie said, walking behind him to the door. Craig made to leave through the door before Ellie struck up the courage to wrap her arms around his waist and give him a tight hug. She could feel Craig relax beneath her arms and she leaned up, quietly whispering "Some things will never change, Craig. Some thing will always be. See you tomorrow, Craig". She let him go and waved as he headed down the stairs and towards his car.

Ellie leaned against the door, her heart racing. She normally was never so bold. I suppose this was the 'New Ellie' she was trying out for her new life in a new city. The girl who doesn't let the things she wants slip through her fingers. From the moment she saw him on her doorstep, she knew there was no way she would be able to deny that the feelings were still there. She had never been good at pretending that Craig Manning didn't have a hold on her heart. The funny part was that today was the first time that she actually felt that it might not be unrequited. That maybe he might actually feel the way she had for so long.

Admittedly, he didn't say that he wanted her per se, not that he ever was that direct. But he had treated her differently then ever before. He looked at her like she was the most important person in the room. He held her like he didn't want to let go. Hell, he even said that things hadn't changed. Considering the last time she had seen him they had made out at L.A.X, she had to assume that there was at least some feelings there that were far more than friendly, right?

Rather than drive herself crazy trying to figure out exactly what to expect between her and Craig, Ellie lay down on the floor in the middle of the living room and reflected on all the events of the past month. Between graduating, moving, and seeing Craig for the first time in so long, Ellie had barely had a moment's peace to just reflect on the fact that she was actually realizing her dream. She was actually in L.A. doing the one thing she had always wanted to do. And it felt fantastic. For once, Ellie actually felt like she had everything together in her life. Of course, that thought immediately led to that nagging doubt in the back of her mind that told her that whenever all seemed well, the floor would fall out from under like it always had. But for once, she shoved it aside, sure that she could handle anything headed her way.

Ellie got up and made her way into her bedroom, seeing Marco sprawled out unceremoniously across the entire bed. Ellie shook her head and laughed silently to herself, grabbing a blanket from the top of one of the many boxes in her room. She quickly snatched a pillow from the bed then lie down next to bed, rather than try to find a spot amidst Marco's tangled limbs. Ellie slowly began to drift into sleep but the last thought in her mind was the feel of Craig's lips on her forehead. Ellie could only hope that she'd be feeling those lips on hers once again someday.


End file.
